Two is better than one
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Basicially everything that happened in Blink and Another Second Chance. About a week after Mark left, Lexie discovers she's pregnant. I know this is slightly cliche, but after the whole argument, I thought it would be kind of ironic.
1. Chapter 1

This is based off of the last episode. I'm hoping that what Mark said means that they might get back together. So this is a possible story.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Lexie Grey sat on top of the closed toilet seat in Meredith's bathroom.

It had been a week since she and Mark had broken up. Derek said that he was coming back to Seattle, but he was going to take a vacation there with Sloan after she was better because she had been so stressed out.

Izzie had come back the day after Mark left. She and Alex were working things out. Lexie was happy for him. There had never been a relationship for them. They were both hurt and just needed sex.

The day's events were a blur.

She had completely skipped. She took several tests and they all came back positive. Her mind had immediately gone to December when she also skipped. She had chalked it up to stress because Sloan had been living with them and was terrible.

She had blackmailed a married OB, who had slept with Mark a couple a years ago and had been married at the time, into running her labs secretly.

Her suspicions had been confirmed. The rest of the day had been a blur of patients and noise.

She had gotten home before anyone else. She now sat in the bathroom with the door pretty much closed. She had the phone in her hands. She knew she had to call him. She took a deep breath and dialed the number that she knew by heart.

"Hello?" Lexie instantly recognized Sloan's voice. _Why did she have Mark's cell anyway?_

"Hello?" Sloan asked again. Lexie hit the call end button and threw the phone into the bathtub where it broke and made a loud noise.

She didn't know Meredith and Derek were home. But seconds later they came into the bathroom.

"Lexie, what going on? Are you okay? We heard a crash." She said as they walked into the room.

Lexie simply shook her head and felt the tears start to fall. She handed Meredith the folded lab workup.

Meredith looked at it and came to sit on the edge of the bathtub beside her.

"Oh, Lexie." She said, gently stroking her sister's hair.

Derek picked it up from where Meredith had put it on the counter.

"Oh." He said looking at it.

"Hey, Derek? You think you could maybe go downstairs for a little bit?" Meredith asked, looking at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Derek said. He admitted he felt really confused and awkward. This was his best friend's ex-girlfriend, who was also his wife's sister. He started to worry that he would have to take sides. And the truth was he didn't know who he sided with.

After Derek left the room, Meredith turned to Lexie and said, "What are you going to do?"

"Well," she said as she ran her hands through her hair, "I'm gonna call Mark."

"Wait," Meredith said, "You're way too stressed out. First, you're gonna take a hot bath. Then, you're gonna eat ice cream and watch a random movie. Then, you can call Mark."

"But, Mer…"

"No arguing Lexie. This is the patented Grey stress relief technique. Now go. I'll even clean the tub for you."

"Hey, Mer," Lexie said as she stood up.

"Hmmm?" Meredith asked as she got the cleaning supplies out of the cabinets under the sink.

"Thanks." Meredith put the can of Scrubbing Bubbles on top of the counter.

"You're my sister Lexie. It's what sisters do for each other." Meredith said pulling Lexie into a hug.

…………….

A about two hours later, Meredith made her way up to her sister's room. She gently knocked on the door and when she didn't get an answer she carefully opened the door.

Lexie was asleep; an empty carton of ice cream was on the bedside table beside her. The end scene of the movie Fame was still playing on the TV.

She carefully walked over to get the ice cream. As she moved the carton, she noticed a note under it and immediately recognized Lexie's neat yet girly writing.

_Mer, _

_I'm really tired and will probably fall asleep. I tried to think of ways to tell Mark, but I can't. He chose Sloan over me; I can't bear to talk to him. I still love him, but I don't think he still loves me or if he will ever love this baby. Could you get Derek to call him?_

_Love you and thanks for being there,_

_Lexie_

Meredith gently brushed her sister's hair away from her face and pulled the blankets up around her.

She then went downstairs and showed Derek the note who had quickly agreed to call Mark.

……………

Mark Sloan sat on the couch in the hotel room. He hadn't slept in a week. He couldn't bear the thought of waking up and not having Lexie in his arms. That night with Addison was the first time that he had admitted out loud that he still loved Lexie.

He was going to go back to Seattle and somehow find a way to be with both of them.

He was thinking of ways to do this when his phone rang,

He glanced at the caller ID. _Derek. _

After talking to Derek he went into Sloan's adjoining hotel room and sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Dude, it's like midnight." She said looking at him with a very unimpressed expression on her face.

"Don't dude me." He said smiling.

"Seriously though. What's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"I have to go back to Seattle a bit early."

"Oh, okay." She said.

"You can stay a bit longer if you want." He said looking at her.

"You know what? I think I will. Why do you have to go back to Seattle?"

"Well, you see, Lexie…"

"Mark, I know you still love her. I know that you chose me over her. I could hear you. I don't want you to throw your relationship away over me."

"Sloan, you're my daughter. Lexie was my girlfriend. I made a choice."

"You're not happy though. You're my dad; I want you to be happy."

He hugged her and then walked out of the room to go pack. He was leaving on the earliest last minute flight he could book, which was 8:30 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I've been thinking and I think us McSexie fans have a fairly decent shot at them getting back together. Or, at least, I hope. But the last scene makes it seem like… Ok, I'm gonna stop rambling now.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Lexie Grey had just woken up. It was about 10:30. Meredith had turned off her alarm and left her a not. The Chief had agreed to give Lexie a few free sick days. He almost never did that; she could tell that Meredith had some blackmail worthy info.

She wasn't very hungry and decided to just lie down and watch TV. She settled on old CSI reruns.

Right after the opening credits of the next episode, she started to get a bad feeling. She immediately knew what it was. She quickly ran towards the bathroom.

When she had finished, she flushed the toilet, rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Everything that had happened went flooding through her mind and she slid down the bathroom wall until she was sitting on the floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest and started to sob.

………

She didn't know how much time had passed before she heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"You're way too pretty to be sitting on the floor." Mark said, smiling as he leaned against the doorway.

"Hi," Lexie said, looking at him. "Are you here to give me a couple hundred bucks and skip town?" She said, referring to what he had done to Sloan's mother.

"Lexie," he said coming to sit next to her, "I love you, I never stopped loving you. I was planning to come back to Seattle for you. I could've made more money in LA, but you weren't there. I want to be with you and this baby. I want you."

"I love you too, Mark." She said tearfully.

"But, what about Sloan?" He asked.

"I didn't realize how scared and confused she was. I want her to live with us. She's your daughter and I want this baby to know its sister."

"Not it. The baby needs a good nickname." Mark said looking at her seriously.

"Well, Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina think that we should nickname the baby, McBaby." She said looking at him.

"McBaby? How about Peanut?" He asked, looking at her seriously.

"Peanut… I like that." She couldn't help but laugh as he stroked her still flat stomach and said, "Hey, Peanut. I'm your Daddy. Come on, Lex. Let's get out of here." He said pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Several minutes later he threw her suitcase in the car and they drove to the apartment.

As he opened the door, all of the memories came flooding back.

They left her suitcase unpacked in the living room and laid down in bed together.

It was a perfect fit. It was like Lexie was made to fit in Mark's arms. The only difference is that he had one hand spread over her stomach and the other stroking her hair. They laughed and talked for hours until they went to Meredith and Derek's for dinner.

They both knew that the challenges were just beginning, but they knew that if they were together, they could handle anything.

* * *

So you didn't get any foreshadowing because I haven't decided what exactly is going to happen, so it's more like a vague shadowing and it is like 2 in the morning(sorry if there's any errors or OOC) and I'm gonna go to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I have officially decided that this will be my last Grey's fanfic until Mark and Lexie get back together. This is basically just a few lines that I meant to add yesterday, but I forgot, but I really liked the lines. So this is really short.

* * *

Lexie woke up the next morning in Mark's arms. She couldn't help, but think about how much she had missed this. She remembered something that she had meant to tell him, but had forgotten. She took a deep breath and poked him in the side.

"Hey," He said smiling at her lovingly.

She didn't wanna say it, but she knew that if she didn't say it now, then she probably never would. "I slept with Alex."

She had expected him to get mad or hurt, instead he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked looking up at him.

"I slept with Addison." She couldn't help but start laughing.

"So, I guess we're even."

"Yeah, let's go to work."

"But, the Chief gave me the week off." She said innocently.

"Well, I need to keep an eye on you missy." He said standing up and pulling her up.

"I hate you." She said as she walked off to shower.

"No, you love me. Love me. Love me. Love me." He replied like a happy child as he chased after her into the bathroom and put his arms around her.

"Okay, so I lied. But, maybe it was because I wanted to do this…." She laughed and pulled him into the shower.

"I love you, Lexie." He said, wrapping his arms around her as the warm water fell around them.

"I love you too, Mark." She said as she leant up and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

So, we are finally gonna see Sloan again, but don't worry I have a good plan.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Lexie? You ready to go?" Mark asked as he walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, one sec…." She said as she put her things away in her locker. They were going to pick Sloan up from the airport.

"Well, can we go now?" He asked right after she had answered him. He walked behind her and started to kiss her cheek and hair.

Before she could answer, Cristina walked into the room and in disgust remarked, "God, get a room." And then grabbed her clothes out of her locker and walked towards the bathroom.

The minute they heard the door close behind her, they both burst out laughing.

Lexie rearranged her locker one last time then turned and said, "Okay, we can go now."

Mark reached to grab her hand and said, "God, woman. I get you pregnant and you go all OCD on me."

She laughed and then they left the hospital together. She had forgotten how good it felt to walk hand in hand with Mark past all of the ogling nurses.

…………..

When they got to the airport, Lexie couldn't help notice how Sloan's face lit up when she spotted her and Mark.

"Hey. How was LA?" He asked hugging her.

"It was cool." She said hugging him back.

"So are you guys, like, back together now?" She asked gesturing at the two of them.

"You could say that." Mark said, pulling Lexie close to him and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"So," Sloan asked when they were all in the car, "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked from the front of the car.

"Well, the whole reason you guys broke up was because you wanted me to stay with you guys after the baby's born and you didn't talk to Lexie."

"Well," he said and noticed a soft smile on Lexie's face, "You're going to be a big sister a few months after you give me a grandson, so we were thinking-"

"Whoa, wait, back up." Sloan said interrupting. "You're not saying…."

"Yeah, Lexie's pregnant." He said as he put his right hand in Lexie's left.

"Wow." Sloan said, "So wait, does that mean that this baby's gonna be older than its uncle?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what that means." Mark said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexie is about 2 and a half months long. Just thought I'd add it. P.S. Sorry, if my math gets all weird, but I am struggling to keep a B in Geometry, so I think that explains it.

Oh, yeah and whatever the hell medical term I made up probably doesn't exist, but what do I know?

I don't own anything, or this script would be written for the actual show.

* * *

Lexie woke up to the sound of Mark's ringing phone. She moaned and glanced at the clock. 4:30 A.M.

"Sorry, Babe. Thought it was on vibrate." He said as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" As he spoke she tried to snuggle into his body once again.

"Okay… Yes, of course I can do that. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked rolling over as he got dressed.

"Emergency high profile surgery. The mayor's daughter got into a car crash. Intracranial bleed that Derek is gonna have to fix and reconstructing an ear drum and nose and throat cavities for me."

"Take me." She said sitting up.

"No, you are going to sleep." He said, sitting on the bed beside her and placing a hand on her stomach and said in a very serious voice, "Peanut, make sure Mommy behaves."

"Mark," She said laughing, "Peanut has been there for two and half months. I know it's been a while since your residency and OB rotations, but you should know that Peanut's a little too young to hear you."

"Of course, I go and fall in love with a smart ass." He said kissing her.

…………….

A few hours later, Lexie woke up to head to work. After her shower she was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen when she heard sobbing coming from behind Sloan's screen. She opened it up and saw Sloan curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lexie asked coming to sit beside her.

"You wanna know what's wrong? You hate me, but you've done more for me than my mom ever has. Mark barely even knew me and he took me in without a second thought. My mom's known me for eighteen years. Since I was two I knew that Mommy will always be there, but when I need her the most, she isn't there."

"Hey, I don't hate you. I do admit, I wasn't too fond of you, but you weren't exactly an angel. But I love your dad, so I love you. Okay?" She said hugging Sloan.

"I want my Mommy. I want my Mommy. I wanna go home." She sobbed into Lexie's shoulder.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's okay." She held Sloan for a few minutes before having to leave for work.

When she got to the hospital, she stopped outside and decided to do something. She pulled the number up in her phone. Mark had taken it from Sloan's phone and put it into both of theirs. She hit the call button and could hear it ringing.

"Hello?" The woman on the end of the line answered.

"Um, hi. Ms. Riley?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Lexie Grey. You don't know me, but I know Sloan. I'm Mark's girlfriend. Sloan's been living with us since Thanksgiving. A couple of weeks ago, I found out that I was pregnant with Mark's baby. We had just broken up because like any good father, he chose Sloan over me. But then, he came back to me. My mother died a few years ago. She would probably give anything to meet her grandchild. She got to meet my sister's daughter, but she's never going to get to meet my child. She'll never know how they act, their favorite color, she won't know them at all. But, you have a chance to know your grandson, to meet him. To be the grandmother who spoils him. Sloan flew across the country so that she could get help for her and her baby. She had life threatening surgery just so that he'll be able to have legs. To be able to play tag at recess. To play soccer and baseball with his friends. Sloan's been one hell of a mom; do you think that you could do the same for her? You're the one thing she wants. She never cries for the baby's father or her old friends, she always cries for you. I care about Sloan. Do think you could maybe just give her a chance?" Lexie asked. She couldn't believe that she had admitted her grief about her mother to a complete stranger.

"I… Um… Wow…. Does Sloan really miss me?" She asked.

"She really does. She misses you the most about her old life. She needs you."

"Wow… A grandson… When can I be there?" Lexie could feel a smile creeping up on her face.

"Well… What about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, that will work. Thank you Lexie. You have no idea how much that meant to me. Bye."

After Ms. Riley hung up, Lexie walked into the building with a huge smile on her face.

"What's with you?" Meredith asked as she walked by her.

"What do you mean?" She asked walking towards the locker room with a huge smile on her face.

"You. You're unbelievably happy. I don't know about you, but I didn't enjoy getting woken up at 4:30 this morning. According to Cristina, I'm super dark and twisty."

"You don't seem super dark and twisty and beside's, Cristina's been on a super bitter streak since Dr. Hunt left."

"Lexie! Don't bring that up!" Meredith said quickly glancing around the locker room.

As they left, they walked past Alex and Izzie in the hallway.

"Hey, guys!" Izzie called behind them. "Alex forgot how to do a artificial intravascular valve replacement.""

"I do too, I just forgot! But I'm not dumb!" He yelled behind them.

They couldn't help laughing as Izzie kissed him and said, "Face it, babe, you're borderline retarted."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything and blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Lexie was standing in front of the stove stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce. Mark walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You know, that almost looks as yummy as you do."

"Mmmm?" She said picking up a spaghetti noodle, dipping it in some sauce, and dropping it in his mouth.

"That's really good." He laughed and started to kiss her.

"Ewww. Gross. Can you, like, not do that right before dinner?" Sloan asked walking into the living room.

Mark laughed as Lexie's phone started to beep.

"Hey babe, can you give that a stir?" Lexie asked as she picked her phone up off the counter.

She smiled when she read the text message.

"What made you so happy?" Mark asked turning around.

"Nothing." She replied as she placed her BlackBerry face down on the counter. Mark tried to grab it and she picked it up and laughed and kept saying, "No, no, no." He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to take it from her.

That minute the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Sloan, can you get that?" Lexie called to the living room.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sloan replied nonchalantly getting up from the couch.

When Sloan opened the door, there was a tall, beautiful woman with blonde curls standing there.

"Mommy?" Sloan asked in barely a whisper.

"Come here, baby." The woman replied, her voice thick with tears as she pulled Sloan into a tight hug.

Mark wrapped his arms around Lexie's waist and whispered, "This is what that text was about, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you." He replied quickly kissing her before walking towards the door, leaving her stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"Jessica…" He said hugging the blonde woman.

"What are you doing here?" He asked pulling away.

"My daughter's here. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I thought you kicked her out."

"Well, I did, but then I got a very convincing phone call that made me realize that Sloan's my daughter and I love her no matter what."

Mark glanced at Lexie in the kitchen who was smiling to herself.

"So, I was wondering if I could take Sloan out to eat somewhere." Jessica said.

"Of course you can." Mark replied smiling. "Honey, go get your jacket." He said touching her on the shoulder.

As Sloan walked away, Jessica turned to talk to Mark.

After they left, Mark and Lexie sat down at the table.

"Jessica wants to take Sloan back to New York." Mark said taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"Oh, Mark, I… I'm sorry, I wanted to help." Lexie stuttered and tightened her grip in his hand.

"No, it's for the best. I mean let's face it, I haven't known Sloan that long and she was so happy when she saw her mom. Her mom's gonna temporarily move down here until Sloan's baby is born and then they're going back to New York. We can afford to fly her down to visit once a month. It'll be good." He said looking at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course." He said squeezing her hand. "Lexie, I love Sloan. I mean, she's my kid. But, I'll never love her like I love you or I'll love this baby. I've known her a few months, but mom's known her almost 2 decades. It's the best thing for everyone."

"Okay." She said and then started to shovel spaghetti into her mouth. Mark looked at her strangly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said still looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that." She said defensively.

"You got a little sauce right there." He said kissing her.

She started to laugh against his mouth. "Did you get it?"

"Maybe…" He laughed leaning back in his chair.

As they continued to eat and talk long after the food had disappeared, they both remembered that they had had all of the odds against them, but somehow they had made it work. Lexie could remember when she had told Izzie, "Screw the odds!" not knowing how much it applied to her own relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

So this is a small time jump, Lexie is about 3 and a half months now. And Sloan is about seven, .not that that really matters.

I don't own anything, or like I said this would already be a plot thingy.

* * *

Mark Sloan smiled. It was about the end of February so the weather was perfect and green was popping up everywhere. He couldn't help but remember once again that he was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

He and Lexie had their first same night off in a while and he had told her to meet him at the pier.

He could hear her creeping up behind him. She still thought she was sneaky. He abruptly turned and kissed her. He could feel her start to giggle against his mouth. He slowly, and reluctantly, pulled away.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You." She said still laughing, when he looked confused, she elaborated, "We've been together over a year and you still surprise me."

"Are they bad ones or good ones?" He asked nervously. The black box in his pocket suddenly felt very heavy.

"Good ones." She said, laughing at his sincerity in the question and slowly kissing him.

………….

"Wow. It's beautiful." Lexie said. They had just finished eating hotdogs from the vendor and walking down the pier. It was a Monday night so there was barely anyone there. That was just the way that Mark had wanted it. They had both seen plenty of Seattle sunsets before, but none of them had ever looked like this. Everything looked amazing now; it was true that life is beautiful when you're in love.

"Yeah, it is." Mark said, but he was looking at her. Her hair was flowing around her face in loose waves and she was wearing a gray coat that made her look amazing. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed from her busy day at the hospital. She also had the faint smile on her face that he had come to love so much.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Nothing. I just like the view." He said looking back at her.

"Of course you do." She said and he noticed the sarcastic tone that she used so much.

"Well, the sunsets good too." He admitted sheepishly.

She playfully slapped him and said, "Keep saying that and I'll think you only love me for my looks."

"That's just a bonus." He replied smiling back.

"I love you, Mark." Lexie said and changed the tone of the conversation.

"Lexie, can we stop for a sec?" Mark asked noticing that they were at the end of the pier.

"Yeah, sure."

"I love you. For the first time in my life I really and truly can say that I'm in love with someone. I'd do anything for you. For the first time I wasn't Mark Sloan, the manwhore, I was Mark Sloan, the man who was madly in love with the greatest woman in the world. I felt like I was walking on air, I felt like I could do anything, but then we broke up. I've broken up with plenty of women before, but this was different. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, hell, I couldn't breathe. When I was in LA, Addison made this speech, trying to get me stay, trying to get me to love her, but it made me realize how much I still loved you, how much I needed you. I that moment, I realized that I was gonna do whatever it took to get you back, no matter the consequences. I love you. That week without you, made me realize that I never wanted to live without you again." He started to get down to one knee, "I've had this ring since we started to get serious. I love you. I don't wanna be afraid of ever losing you again. I wanna be with you. I can be the guy that you want me to be, hell; you turned me into that guy. Lexie Grey, will you marry me?"

She looked down at him with tears gleaming in her eyes and said the one word that would change their lives forever: "Yes."

"I love you!" He said putting the ring on her finger and picking her up and spinning her around.

When he put her down she started into one of her famous Lexie rambles, "So, we need to do it soon, before I start to show too much and we have to call our parents and get a bigger house and-"

"Lexie," he said laughing at putting his arm around her, "We've been engaged a minute and you're only three and a half months pregnant. We have time. Can we just go home?"

"Okay, but tomorrow I have to-"

"Lexie…"

"It can wait." She said as they walked back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

So, the scene in the last episode made me think that they definitely aren't over yet, but we'll see. Lexie is now four and a half months.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Lexie turned to look at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe that they had put a wedding together in a month, let alone her dream wedding, but then again she was getting married to Seattle's best plastic surgeon and her sister's husband is Seattle's best neurosurgeon. So really it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, but somehow it was. She loved her dress. It was everything she could have ever imagined and it fit like a glove. Some if the dresses she had tried on were meant to conceal her small baby bump, but this one didn't. It had a tight silk sleeveless bodice with small beading patterns and the skirt flowed down the rest of her body like a waterfall. She had her hair slightly pulled up and she was wearing her mother's pearl necklace.

She was happy. There was no doubt about it, but as she fingered the necklace, she started to think of her mother and just how much she missed her. She sat down slowly in the chair beside her and before she knew it put her head in her hands and started to sob.

"Auntie Lexie!!! It's time to go!!!" Four-year-old Laura ran through the door, wearing her white flower girl dress with a pale pink sash. She noticed the tears on aunt's face and came to her side.

"Auntie Lexie got a boo-boo?" She asked with her eyes wide.

Lexie didn't reply and started to cry.

"Hold on. I'll get Mommy." Laura said patting Lexie's arm.

"MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!! AUNTIE LEXIE NEEDS YOU!!!"

A few minutes later, Meredith walked through the door in her pale pink bridesmaid's dress. "What's wrong? Molly had to run to the-" She abruptly stopped talking when she noticed her sister crying.

"Hey, Laura, can you help greet people?" Meredith asked and watched her eyes go wide.

"That is very, very important job!" She said running out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked Lexie coming to sit by her.

"I'm happy, really, really happy, but I just… I miss her so much." She remembered that Meredith's mother was dead too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your mom-"

"Lexie, my mom was never there for me like yours was. She was too busy becoming one of Seattle's best surgeons. I don't really miss her because she was never really there in the first place."

"Oh." Lexie said nodding. Her hand once again rested on the pearl necklace and she got a small smile on her face.

"I remember finding this in my mom's room when I was about Laura's age. It was in her jewelry box. I wasn't supposed to be in her room, but she was putting Molly down for her nap, so I snuck into her room and climbed on her dresser to look. She came into her bedroom behind me, put the necklace back in the box and then sat with me on her bed. She told me how she got it from her mom and her mom got it from her mom who got it from her mom on her wedding day. She told me I would wear it on mine and would look like a princess. I remember laughing and saying, 'And you can be the queen!' When she died, Dad gave it to me and I put it deep into the closet because it was too painful to look at. I didn't know if I even wanted to wear it because it might be too painful, but I remember the shine in my mom's eyes when she told me about it so I decided to wear it. I just miss her so much." She said starting to get tears in her eyes again.

"Lexie, your mom would be so proud of you. She wouldn't want her death to ruin your wedding day; she'd want you to walk down that aisle with a huge smile on your face."

"Okay." Lexie said smiling at her.

………

About half an hour later Lexie was cheered up and you couldn't tell that she had been crying.

"Lexie, it's time to go." Thatcher said knocking on the door.

"You look beautiful." He said walking over to hug her.

"Like a princess." She said hugging him.

…………..

Mark Sloan looked through the doors at the front of the church. He saw Laura walk through, then Molly, then Meredith. He held his breath, Lexie would be next.

He watched her walk through the doors and could feel himself grinning. He started to get a strange tingly feeling as Lexie walked towards him with her dad.

She then walked towards him and before he knew it she was there. He noticed Derek laughing beside him.

"What's so funny?" He whispered.

"Who would've known that Mark Sloan would've ended up at the altar?" He whispered back.

The preacher said that they could exchange vows. Lexie went first.

"I didn't want to be in Seattle in the first place. My mother had just died and I had a sister who didn't want to talk to me. After I had been here for about a year and started to get a crush on George, you teased me about it. I remember asking you what if he doesn't like me back and you said then he's an idiot. We had never been the perfect couple, we had a low survival rate, but we ended up together. I think it was because we loved each other so much because when you love someone, nothing else matters, not your age, not your past, not anything, except each other. For most surgeons surgery is the most important thing in the world, but not for me. Surgeries and patients come and go, but love lasts a lifetime." As Lexie spoke she looked at Mark and could have sworn that she felt her mother watching.

It was Mark's turn next.

"I'm not proud of who I used to be, I hurt a lot of people. Some I wouldn't want to hurt in a million years. My personal slogan had always been 'I hate interns.' But you were different. You were Little Grey, you deserved someone better than me and your sister and Derek made that clear. But you told me to teach you, but you are the one who taught me. You taught me how to be a better friend, a better boyfriend, and a better man. I can still remember what I said to you when you thought you broke me. Lexie, what I said that day doesn't even begin to sum up how much I love you. You think you broke me Little Grey?" He suddenly asked.

She quickly realized what he was doing and nodded.

"You're the one who put me back together."


	9. Chapter 9

A considerable time jump, Lexie is now about 8 months along. And Sloan has moved back to New York, so….

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mark walked through the garage door into his and Lexie's kitchen. Derek still teased him that Mark Sloan, the infamous manwhore, ended up happily married in a two-story house in the suburbs with a two car garage.

She had been put on early maternity leave because they were having twin girls. She had started her maternity leave today and had called Mark about 100 times. Each time complaining she was bored or asking about a patient. The last time, however, she had called to ask him to pick up some Thai food for dinner.

He put his keys on the kitchen table and proceeded to the trash can to throw away the empty chocolate ice cream carton that Lexie had left out.

He then walked towards the bedroom and he walked through the door laughing, "Lexie, you wanna eat dinner or should I just crack out a fresh pint of ice cream?"

But the sight before his eyes turned his expression to pure horror. Lexie was lying unconscious on the bed and was very pale. He ran over to her and, shaking, placed a hand on her wrist to check her pulse.

"Thank God." He muttered to himself, she still had a faint pulse.

He quickly grabbed the phone off of the dresser.

He quickly explained what was going on to the 911 operator then he hung up and then called Derek.

"Lexie's unconscious." He said the minute Derek picked up.

"WHAT?" Derek asked clearly worried.

"She's unconscious and she's pale and I can't wake her up."

"Okay, just calm down. The ambulance is on its way. Hunt's in the pit with Karev, Stevens and some interns-"

"No. No interns. No damn interns are going near Lexie!" He yelled into the phone.

"Okay, no interns." Derek said and then hung up.

Mark gently ran his hand along Lexie's face. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

The paramedics came and before Mark knew it they were at Seattle Grace.

……………………

"Oh." The OB said frowning as she looked at the ultrasound.

"What? What's wrong?" Mark said, looking up from where he had been holding a still unconscious Lexie's hand.

"There's something wrong. Your wife's unconsciousness is her body's way of telling us that something is wrong."

"So there's something wrong with one of the babies?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'll be back in a moment." The OB said walking out of the room.

Mark took out his phone and dialed a number. He didn't want to talk to her, she didn't want to talk to him, but she was the best.

"Addison Montgomery."

……………..

"Okay, so the smaller fetus-"

"Peanut." Mark said interrupting Addison.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking at him.

"She's Peanut. Her sister's Ladybug." He said absentmindedly while clutching a still unconscious Lexie's hand.

"Oh, okay. Peanut's left lung has developed so that it is completely closed off. I need to take her out and operate immediately, so that means I will have to perform a C-Section on both babies."

"While Lexie's still unconscious?" He asked.

"Yes, we need to perform the surgery immediately. Stevens prep her for surgery." She said pointing at Izzie who had been standing at the back of the room. She then walked out of the room. Mark kissed the back of Lexie's hand and followed her out.

"Red…." He said following her to the outside hallway where they sat on an empty gurney.

"No, Mark I get it. You hurt me, but when I saw you with her, I don't know I just realized that you never loved me like that and you saved me a lot of future pain by leaving."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I can't lose her, I won't be able to survive. She put me back together, I can't fall apart again."

"It'll be okay." She said hugging him

He pulled away and looked at her seriously. "Addie, I want them all to be okay, but if it comes down to it, save Lexie. I can't live without her. If she dies on me the girls will grow up without a mother and a drunk for a father. No child deserves to live like that."

"Okay." She said, hugging him again before heading to the OR.

He walked back into Lexie's room. He kissed her and told her how much he loved her, hoping that although she was unconscious, she could hear him.

After she was wheeled off, he walked off to sit in the waiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

This might be the last chapter unless you would like me to continue with it.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mark sat in the waiting room staring into space. At some point Derek and Callie had both come to sit next to him. He could vaguely remember Derek saying that Meredith had started to watch the surgery, but had to leave the minute Addison started cutting.

They tried to talk to him, distract him, but all he could think about was how Lexie had smiled at him when he left for work. About how today had started out as a good day when Stevens and Karev had announced that they were expecting via in vitro. Everyone at the hospital had been so excited. No one had thought Izzie would survive, let alone be able to have a kid.

He couldn't take it. He could remember how excited Lexie had been when they found out about the twins. How she had excitedly painted the room across from their bedroom pale pink. He couldn't lose the girls. He especially couldn't lose her. He knew that some people might frown upon what he told Addison, but he knew that if it came down to it, that would be the best thing for everyone.

He was still immersed in his thoughts when he got a text from Addison.

_911. OR right now._

He quickly ran off, a billion things running through his mind.

When he walked through the door he was yelling. "WHAT THE HELL ADDISON? FIRST, YOU DON'T LET ME COME IN THE OR THEN YOU PAGE ME 911? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I SWEAR TO GOD, OF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HER-"

"Mark…" Addison said, still standing over Lexie.

He heard a soft hey coming from behind the curtain.

It took him a moment, but he realized that Lexie had regained consciousness.

"Hey…" He said smiling and coming over to her.

He gently started to stroke her hair and talked to her while Addison performed the surgery.

………………………..

Mark Sloan stood beside his daughter's incubator in the NICU. He gently ran his hand over the name plate. _Grace Susan Sloan_. She had been named after Lexie's dead mother.

She had almost died on them. His Peanut had coded on the table. Usually when that happens, the infant just dies, but she was a fighter. She beat the odds, she came back.

She was barely 5 pounds and now she was in the incubator, laboriously trying to breathe and hooked up to a bunch of machines.

He thought of her sister, Elizabeth Carolyn Sloan. Her middle name was after Derek's mom, the woman who had practically raised him. She was perfectly healthy. At just over seven pounds, she didn't even need an incubator.

He loved both of them, but he felt a connection with Grace. Maybe, it was because she had almost died, he didn't know. He could've sworn she had smiled at him, but Arizona and Addison had looked at each other and said, "Gas," at the same time. He knew that she was destined to be a Daddy's girl forever.

He heard the door open and smiled at what he saw.

Lexie came towards him in her wheelchair holding Elizabeth and being pushed by Meredith.

Meredith smiled and then left.

Lexie had not seen Grace since she was rushed off to her surgery. He carefully picked Elizabeth up and put her in one of the small plastic cribs that was in the room.

He then helped Lexie up and brought her to the incubator. He watched the smile disappear from her face and tears come to her eyes.

"Lexie?" What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"She's… She's so small. Is this my fault? Is this because I was drunk when I was pregnant?" She asked as she looked at her daughter.

"No, no, it's not your fault. It would've happened anyway. Okay? She's going to be fine." He said.

"Okay." She said nodding tearfully.

"Lexie, come here." He said pulling her into a hug.

They stood in the middle of the room like that until Lexie had stopped crying.

Mark then walked over to where they had put Elizabeth and picked her up and brought her over to the incubator.

"Look, that's your sister. See? She's in the box right now, but soon you two can go home." He said as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

He noticed Lexie laughing and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just, I never thought I'd see the day when Mark Sloan would talk to a baby."

"Well," he said putting Elizabeth down and coming towards her, "You changed me."

"I love you." She said smiling at him.

"I love you, too." He said kissing her, until both of the girls started to fuss at the same time and they pulled away laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, about the late update, but I've been sick all week. So this has a lot more of the other characters, but I like the way this chapter turned out.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Lexie…" Mark said impatiently.

"Mark!" She said turning around. "I've been on maternity leave for two months. I've spent practically every waking minute with them. I can't just leave them in the hospital daycare!"

"I've been working without you for two months. I think I should get you now. They're gonna be right downstairs. If you want we can spend our lunch break down here, we can, okay?"

"Okay." She said, even though she still had her hands around each of the girl's hands.

"Lexie, come on." He said coming behind her.

"Okay, fine." She said, turning to walk out the door. When she walked away Mark took her place.

She noticed he wasn't behind her; she then stopped and turned with her hands on her hips laughing. "Mark, I'm supposed to be the one who won't leave, not you. Come on!"

"Okay, okay." He said before he leaned down and kissed each of the girls on their foreheads. "Bye, Ladybug. Bye, Peanut. Daddy loves you."

For a minute he stopped and looked at them.

"Mark, they're in hospital daycare. We're going to be right upstairs. We'll see them in a few hours. They're not going to Europe for a month."

"Okay, I'm coming." He walked towards her and gently grabbed her hand and together walked to the elevator and back to their lives at the hospital.

…………………

The minute the clock hit noon Lexie and Mark quickly ate lunch and then went down to the daycare.

They left Izzie, Alex, Cristina, and Meredith laughing at the table.

Izzie popped a grape into her mouth and then looked at Alex's amused and somewhat confused expression.

"What?" He asked when he saw her staring at him.

"Tell me you're not going to act like that when we have to put this baby in hospital daycare. At least one of us is going to need to be sane and it's not going to be me."

"Point taken." He said smiling at her, but then frowned as his pager starting to go off.

"Shit." He said, looking at it. "I gotta go, love you Iz." He said quickly kissing Izzie and then running off.

"You guys suck." Cristina said angrily stabbing her salad with her fork.

"What do you mean we suck?" Meredith asked amused.

"You and Izzie and Lexie. Your all happily married and crap like that. It's really annoying."

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Izzie asked smiling.

"Of what? While you guys are all being soccer moms I will be the greatest cardio goddess that ever walked the face of the earth."

"Sure, you will." Izzie said laughing as she and Meredith threw grapes at Cristina.

Both of their eyes widened with horror as Cristina started to grab her water bottle.

They looked at each other and said, "Run."

As Cristina chased them down them down the hall while they were laughing Mark and Lexie stepped out of the elevator.

"You have some crazy friends." Mark said watching as the women ran down the hall.

"At least they didn't try to diaper their daughter backwards." She said as her pager beeped.

"That was one time!" He said as she walked off.

She turned back around. "Two times!"

"You're the one who married the idiot!" He yelled back as she starting to walk back down the hallway.

"At least I'm not the idiot." She said turning back around.

Upon hearing this he went up to her and as she wrote in a chart, whispered in her ear, "I might be and idiot. But I did do one smart thing."

"And what might that be?" Lexie asked.

"Marry you." He said briefly kissing her before Bailey walked by and said, "Ya'll get to work. This ain't a kissing booth, it's a hospital."


	12. Chapter 12

So, sorry that it took me forever to update, but for some reason it wouldn't download on FanFiction. I don't know why.

About three years in the future. Oh, yeah sorry if the info is inaccurate, but I tried.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Relax." Mark said looking up from the patient that he and Lexie were working on in the O.R.

"Grace was coughing like crazy this morning, maybe I should've stayed home…" Lexie said worriedly looking at him.

"It's a cold, Lexie. Kid's get colds all the time. We left her and Elizabeth with Izzie. She's a surgeon. She can handle a little cold. Okay?" He said, waiting for her to nod before returning to the patient. It was a Saturday and Izzie had the day off so Izzie was watching the girls along with her and Alex's two and a half year old daughter, Georgia, and Meredith and Derek's one year old son, Chris.

They had just finished the surgery when a nurse came into the O.R.

She was one of the new nurses, straight out of a sorority out of the local university. One of the ones who was still intimidated by Mark's bluntness.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Ummm, Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey Sloan… Your daughter was just admitted."

"WHAT?!?!" They both asked at the same time before running down the hall.

They both ran up the stairs to the PEDS floor. When they got there they saw Izzie standing at the counter with Grace in her arms and Elizabeth, Georgia, and Chris standing at her feet.

She was currently yelling at the intern behind the desk. "What the hell do you mean I have to wait? This is Grace Sloan. I work here. Her parents work here. Get me a room and Dr. Robbins right now!"

Mark ran up to the desk. "Damn intern! Get Dr. Robins right now or I swear to God, I will get you fired!"

The scared intern ran off to get Arizona and to find a room.

Mark took his daughter in his arms. She was coughing so hard, poor thing. Her face was bright red. She looked at him and said hoarsely, "Daddy, it hurts."

He pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder and as he started to rub her back whispered, "I know, Peanut, I know."

…………

Grace was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed being examined by Arizona. She had started to have a lot more trouble breathing. Mark and Lexie were sitting on either side of her trying to comfort her. Elizabeth and Georgia were sitting patiently sitting on the couch beside the bed with a mound of Barbies beside them. Izzie had taken Chris down to the cafeteria, where she was informing everyone of what was going on.

Arizona got a worried look on her face. Grace noticed the look and said, "Auntie Arizona, what's wrong?"

Arizona immediately plastered a fake smile on her face and this made Grace relax. She stood up and motioned to Mark and Lexie to follow. Mark gently touched Grace's cheek before leaving the room.

The minute they left the room, Arizona's fake smile faded. "This may or may not be related to her complications and surgery at birth, but Grace has cystic fibrosis. It has been mild and so went undetected, simply dismissed as colds, but now it has progressed very aggressively. Judging by the state, she will need to stay at the hospital on oxygen and be monitored. I will need to do a probe to be certain, but usually if it goes undetected and untreated it will gravely damage the lung tissue. Usually, CF patients don't need lung transplants until their teens, but Grace has a very advanced case. She needs a transplant in six months or she will die." Arizona said. Most cases like this made her sad, but this; this made her want to cry. She could tell that she was about to.

Lexie started to sob uncontrollably and Mark pulled her close and their sobs could have filled a lake.

Arizona quickly walked down to the cafeteria where Callie and the others were waiting. She had tears falling down her face.

When she walked through the door everyone stood up and when they saw her crying, Izzie slowly sat down in the chair silently crying as Alex tried to comfort her although he had also started to cry, Meredith quickly stood, clutching Chris close to her and Derek holding up her sobbing form, Callie started to come towards her.

"She has Cystic Fibrosis. She needs lung transplant in six months or she will die." She said before starting to sob into Callie's shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Meredith hand Chris to Izzie and then run with Derek up to PEDS.

…………….

When they got up to PEDS they saw Mark, but no Lexie. Meredith turned to go look for her.

Mark sat outside of the room on the floor. He looked through the glass walls at his daughter playing with her sister and her friend. She had been hooked up to an oxygen machine.

It broke his heart to see his little Peanut hooked up to a machine, in the hospital, in pain. Lexie had gone outside to try and get some air. He had tried to act normally, but the minute he walked in and she and Elizabeth smiled at him, he couldn't bear the thought that one of them might not be there in a year. He had gone out to the hallway and leaned against the wall and just started to sob.

Derek slowly approached his friend.

"I am so sorry Mark." Derek said.

Mark looked at him with tears in his eyes, "I love her and Elizabeth and Lexie so, so much. I just, I can't…" He said before starting to cry again.

"She's going to get the best care possible. Mark, look at me, she has the most common blood type. She'll get lungs"

"Is this my fault? Is this God's way of punishing me for being and asshole for 37 years? It isn't fair; first, I thought I was going to lose Lexie, now I might lose Grace. I can't lose her, I need them. They're everything to me."

Derek didn't know what to say anymore; he just sat by Mark reminding him that Grace still had a chance. Sometimes the best thing you could do was being there.

…………

Meredith found Lexie sitting on a bench out beside the hospital crying.

She sat down beside her. Lexie started talking. "I thought losing my mom was the worst pain I'd ever feel, but it's nothing compared to the thought of possibly losing your child. I never knew that I could have lost her the first time until after she was okay, but even if I would've known it wouldn't have felt like this. Now I know her. I know that even though she and Elizabeth are twins they are complete opposites. She's a tomboy, Elizabeth's a little princess. They're both Daddy's girls, but for completely different reasons. Elizabeth loves to wear pink and dresses, but Grace will howl if you try to get her in one. They're just both…. I love them so much. I need both of them, I've been spoiled in the fact that I got two beautiful girls and I can't have just one. I need her to be okay." As she was talking tears started to stream down her face. As she finished Meredith pulled her close. Meredith had tried to be strong, but she started to cry as well.

……………….

Grace sat on her hospital bed playing with Elizabeth and Georgia and their Barbies.

She didn't know what 65 roses was. she didn't have one rose, so how could she have 65? The only thing she knew was that the mask had cold air coming out of it and was really itchy.

She didn't know where Mommy and Daddy had gone.

She also didn't know that all of the grown-ups were all crying.

Grace Susan Sloan didn't know a lot of things, but there was one thing that she did know. Something was wrong and she didn't like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but other one-shots after last Thursday's episode kept bugging me. There will probably be one or two more chapters.

I don't own anything. If I did he would've grabbed her hand when she tried to walk away and they never would've broken up. Or they'd be back together by now. Oh, well. Hopefully we'll get some Valentine's day magic.

* * *

"Daddy, Mommy's making me eat carrots with my chicken nuggets." Grace pouted as Mark walked into the room with a takeout bag from McDonalds. It was Friday, so she got chicken nuggets for lunch. Every day at lunch the doctors would come and eat in her room during lunch. She had been in the hospital for about three months.

"Peanut, you're lucky that Mommy lets you eat fast-food at all." He said putting her food on the tray in front of her bed.

"Mark, don't give her any ideas." Lexie said as she playfully slapped him.

"Who me?" He asked innocently as he stole a carrot.

"Hey! Daddy! That's mine!" Grace yelled as he sat down and popped it in his mouth.

"You didn't want it." He said as Lexie sat next to him laughing. This was a technique they had recently discovered. If one of them stole a fruit or a vegetable that they were making her eat, she would magically want it.

"I do now!" She yelled as Alex, Izzie, and Callie stepped into the room.

"Whoa, calm down." Alex said laughing.

"Daddy stole my carrot, Uncle Alex." She replied pouting.

"Gracie," Izzie said coming towards her, using the nickname that only she used, "You have more."

"Oh." The three-year-old said looking down and turning red.

The adults started to laugh as they sat down.

"It's not funny!" Grace yelled, but she started to giggle.

A little while later they were done eating and were spending the rest of the lunch break answering Grace's constant questions.

"Auntie Callie, Daddy's a face doctor, Uncle Derek's a brain doctor, and Auntie Arizona's a kid doctor, but what about you?"

"I'm a bone doctor." She said saying her career in a way that she would understand it.

"Oh. I've never broken a bone." She said proudly. Then she thought for a minute. "Daddy, have you ever broken a bone?" She watched as her dad choked on the water he had been drinking and her mom turned bright red and all of the other grownups were laughing.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Well your dad didn't BREAK this bone- Ow! Iz!" Alex started to say, but then yelled as Izzie slapped his arm.

"She's three!" Izzie said sternly.

Grace turned to her parents. Both of their faces were bright red. "Mommy, why do you and Daddy look like tomatoes?" She asked. The other adults started to laugh.

"Well, Gracie," Izzie said laughing, "Your parents are blushing and people blush when they're embarrassed."

"What's emberrezzed?" She asked stumbling over the word.

"Embarrassed, sweetie." Callie said laughing. "It means-" She started to say before Arizona burst into the room.

"We found lungs."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, for the late update but my computer crashed and I wrote my other fic before it crashed and I was about to write it when it crashed.

So, there will be one more chapter that is going to be kind of like an epilogue.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mark looked down at his daughter. She had just been taken into surgery. He had been allowed to come in with her. She looked terrified.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Grace said looking up at him with her eyes wide.

"I know, it's going to be fine. I'll be right here and so will Auntie Arizona and Auntie Bailey."

This slightly comforted her, but not really. He got an idea of how to distract her.

"Peanut I forgot how the song that Georgia and Elizabeth taught you last week goes. Can you sing it for me?" He asked. He knew the song, but he knew that she loved the song. Elizabeth, Grace, Georgia, and Chris all went to preschool at the Methodist church. It was the best preschool in Seattle and they loved it.

_Jesus loves me! This I know,  
For the Bible tells me so;  
Little ones to Him belong,  
They are weak but He is strong.  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
The Bible tells me so._

Her clear and innocent voice broke through the silence of the OR and she continued to sing even after the oxygen mask was over her face.

When she got to the second verse Arizona and Bailey joined in. The mix of the three voices filled the OR.

_Jesus loves me! He who died,  
Heaven's gate to open wide;  
He will wash away my sin,  
Let His little child come in.  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
The Bible tells me so._

Jesus loves me! loves me still,  
When I'm very weak and ill;  
From His shining throne on high,  
Comes to watch me where I lie.  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
The Bible tells me so.

Towards the end of this verse Grace started to get quieter and barely sung at all, but Bailey and Arizona continued.

_Jesus loves me! He will stay,  
Close beside me all the way;  
He's prepared a home for me,  
And some day His face I'll see.  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
Yes, Jesus loves me!  
The Bible tells me so._

When they finished they smiled down at Grace and the surgery began.

………..

Mark walked out of the OR to where a crowd had gathered in the OR hallway. The last time he had seen something like this was several years ago during Izzie's surgery.

"How is she?" Lexie asked as she walked towards him. He smiled as he looked into the OR beside him. Elizabeth, Georgia, and Chris were curled up asleep on the couch.

"She's good. We should be able to see here in about an hour." He said smiling down at Lexie.

She smiled and hugged him.

………….

About an hour later they entered Grace's room.

"Daaaaaaaaaaadddddyyyyyy…. Grace is napping." Elizabeth said smartly from where she was being held in Mark's arms.

"Sweetheart, she's going to wake up soon." Lexie said sitting down beside Grace and pulling Elizabeth into her lap.

Mark started to speak, but Elizabeth looked at him and said, "SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" very loudly, but as she was saying this Grace woke up.

"Hi Peanut." Mark said, going to sit on the bed beside Grace. He placed her head on his chest and as they quietly talked with her, he and Lexie listened to her clear easy breathing.


	15. Chapter 15 Epilouge

Last chapter. Oh yeah, the Dr. Grey at the beginning is Meredith. And it's Friday in the chapter.

By the way, I saw the promo photos for Push and Lexie is crying. What do y'all think this is about?

I don't own anything.

* * *

Six children walked towards the nurse's station where Dr. Grey was waiting. They were referred to as the Golden Children by the people at the hospital because all of their parents were the best surgeons in Seattle. They were all coming from swim team or in the youngest's case, swim lessons.

There were the ten-year-old brunette Sloan twins, Elizabeth and Grace who had on hot pink and purple swim bags and had their arms linked with their best friend Georgia, who had on a turquoise swim bag and greatly resembled her mother.

Lagging behind them were eight-year-old Chris and five-year-old Brandon Sloan. Both had inherited their fathers' looks and despite their age difference had become best friends like their fathers had before them. They were currently excitedly discussing the fact that their fathers were finally going to let them watch Jurassic Park. Chris had on a blue swim bag and Brandon had on a red one.

And skipping ahead of all of the other kids and waving and saying hello to everyone was three-year-old Mallory Sloan. She bounced along with her still slightly damp blonde ponytail bobbing behind her and her light pink swim bag bouncing along.

"Hi, Auntie Meredith!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi, Mallory. How are you today?" Meredith asked smiling at the young girl.

"Good! Coach Robert said I can join the big kid group soon!" She said referring to what the kids in the swim classes referred to the swim team as.

"That's great!" She said.

"I gotta go. Bye!" Mallory said running off. At first Meredith was going to send the girls after her, but then she saw Alex walking down the hallway holding Mallory trying to brief his amused residents on a patient, but Mallory kept talking to them.

"Did Dad rent it?" Chris asked approaching her.

"Yes, he did. And Brandon is going to sleep over so that you guys can watch it."

"Cool!" The boys both said high-fiving.

"He's in his office. He should be ready to go soon." She said.

The boys put their bags under the nursing station and then walked off to Derek's, who was now the chief, office.

Grace, Elizabeth, and Georgia had stopped to talk to a nurse, but now approached the nurses' station.

"Hi girls." Meredith said smiling.

"Hi." They all replied as they slid their bags off.

They were going to say more but then Meredith's pager rang.

"I gotta go." She said

Soon after she left they saw Mark approaching the nurse's station.

"Hi Daddy!" Grace and Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Hey." He said hugging them.

"Guess what!" They said as they pulled away from the hug.

"What?"

"We're all moving up a group! We're one group away from the advanced group!" All of the girls said at the same time.

"That's great." He said smiling proudly.

"Daddy, can Georgia sleep over tonight?" Grace and Elizabeth asked.

"Fine with me. Go find her parents and ask them to make sure it's ok."

"Thanks." The three girls said before linking arms once again and walking down the hallway.

He glanced at his watch. 5:30. He knew where Lexie was.

He walked towards the on-call room and quietly opened the door. She was taking a nap. They had recently discovered that she was about three months pregnant with their fourth child and while she rarely had morning sickness, she grew tired very easily. They had only told Derek and Meredith yet and Derek, understanding because it was the same way Meredith had been, shortened her hours and always gave her the best residents who would be able to handle a case by themselves.

"Lexie." He said softly climbing into bed with her and putting his arms around her.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"We gotta go." He said stoking her hair.

"Okay." She mumbled, sitting up.

He laughed as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You look really cute when you're tired." He said smilng.

"I'm not tired. I'm exhausted." She said flopping back down on the pillow.

"You're still cute." He said, putting an arm across her body and smiling at her.

"I hate you." She said laughing.

"I love you, too." He leaned down to kiss her and then pulled her up out of bed.

She kissed him on the cheek before he opened the door and they went home.

They never doubted, even for a second, that this was the way their lives were supposed to turn out. It had been hard, they had faced challenges, but neither of them would trade it for the world.


End file.
